El fuego de la esperanza
by Sara4ibiza
Summary: En un mundo en el que parece ser que lo importante es la búsqueda del mayor tesoro jamás anunciado, el ONE PIECE, años atrás de la actualidad, una tormenta anunció un gran colapso mundial que lograría desbancar esa meta durante varios años. Los dos reinos más fuertes se enfrentarían: la luz contra la oscuridad. Augurando la desaparición de toda esperanza.
1. Al lector

Con muchas dudas, he empezado a escribir la historia más importante que, durante tanto tiempo, ha estado rondando por mi cabeza. Ponerme frente a la pantalla del ordenador, abrir el documento y no escribir nada ha sido una de las acciones que más he repetido desde que empecé a soñar con esta historia. Una historia que, antes de empezar, merece tener su explicación y sus puntos más importantes aclarados. Así, de tú a tú quiero explicar en qué va a consistir este fan fic y qué pretendo con él.

Como sabréis, un fan fic se escribe a partir de una novela, manga, serie... Ya iniciado. Así, mi fan fic está basado en el mundo del manga escrito por Eiichiro Oda, _ONE PIECE_ , por lo que no me pertenece ninguno de los derechos de los personajes pertenecientes a este manga ni tampoco me pertencen los lugares que recoja iniciales de la propia serie. Así, quiero aclarar que los personajes inventados y los lugares inventados, como tal, sí que me pertenecen, como viene siendo la protagonista de esta historia, Chiyo, y muchos otros personajes que irán apareciendo más adelante. Además, antes de seguir, quiero añadir que la portada de este fan fic no me pertence, sino que es una imagen cogida del Bucket de _Alleykidden_.

Quiero aclarar con ello que, como sabréis, el manga sigue publicándose, por lo que muchas cosas pueden dar la vuelta y no tener nada que ver con lo que aquí escriba y, de igual manera, habrán muchas cosas que se sepan pero que, por una mejora en la trama de mi fic, cambie para adaptarlo y poder trabajar más cómoda con la historia de aquí. Esto es algo que quería que quedase realmente claro, ya que puede ser chocante para alguien ver detalles o algunos cambios en la historia.

Lo último que me gustaría aclarar es que soy una persona nada regular en lo que viene siendo la actualización del fan fic, por lo que, desde ya, me gustaría empezar a disculparme si algún capítulo u otro se retrasa más. Mi tiempo suele ser bastante limitado y cuando no es por culpa del tiempo, es por mi inspiración. Quiero mimar cuanto más pueda esta historia, así que seguramente muchas veces tarde mucho en actualizarse, lo siento. Intentaré que no pase mucho, pero no puedo prometer cosas diciendo que no pasará cuando sé que van a pasar (aunque la presión siempre viene bien).  
Por otra parte, sé muy bien que tengo otros tantos fics (dos de _ONE PIECE_ ) a la espera de ser actualizados. Si me conocéis, sabréis la lentitud que llevo para actualizarlos, os pido paciencia. No los he olvidado, ni mucho menos y poco a poco los iré actualizando.  
Además, también me gustaría pediros comentarios, ya que los agradezco mucho. Pero os los pido para mejorar, para saber si la historia va bien o no. Esos comentarios me ayudarán a mejorar y a saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no, así que os los agradezco desde ya.

Con todo esto, no esperéis un fan fic rápido porque no lo será. Su historia será lenta, demasiado, quizá, por lo que quiero avisaros de eso también. Me gustan las cosas bien explicadas aunque requiera muchos capítulos y letras (y porque será muy mimada, también quiero esforzarme en crear un gran fan fic).

Creo que no me queda nada más por añadir, sólo quería empezar a presentar mis intenciones y aclarar los puntos más importantes de la misma. ¿Que cuál es mi objetivo con ella? Plasmar en letras esa historia que tanto me lleva rondando por la cabeza y disfrutarla mientras me dedico a ella.

Muchas gracias por todo, espero que disfrutéis de este _El fuego de la esperanza_.


	2. ··· 01 ···

**··· 1 ···**

Aquel frío era demasiado penetrante. No había prenda lo suficientemente gorda que impidiese que aquel cuerpo invisible no entrase dentro de ti, congelándote a cada segundo que pasaba. No obstante, aquel frío no era suficiente para desconectar de todo aquel ruido. Un ruido que desgarraba el alma. Las mujeres gritando con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que sus almas escapasen para no ser heridas con aquellas espadas o balas; hombres que les seguían ante la desesperación de no poder salvar a los seres que más amaban sobre la faz de la tierra, sin poder salvar a aquellas esperanzas que les mantenían con cierta vida. Él se imaginaba el dolor y su corazón estaba encogido por la rabia de esa situación, mas nada podía hacer. La pequeña niña se revoloteaba nerviosa en sus brazos. Casi falla en su misión. Su llanto se veía apagado debido a esas explosiones, a esos disparos, a esos llantos, a esos gritos... A esa situación.

Bajo uno de los puentes de la isla escuchaba como los diferentes soldados corrían buscando más víctimas. ¿De verdad aquellas personas merecían ese destino? ¿Tan nefasto se había vuelto el gobierno? ¿Más aún? Aquellas preguntas una y otra vez se las repetía. Había que cambiar el mundo. Eso no podía seguir así. Su desesperación crecía al ver que su compañero no volvía. Unos pasos, de pronto, sonaron tras él.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —Preguntó sin girarse.

—Lo siento, Dragon, no he encontrado al niño. No está por ninguna parte y se está haciendo demasiado peligroso mantenernos aquí por más tiempo. Lo primordial era la niña.

—¡Pero el niño! ¡No podemos dejarlo! —Apretó un poco la mantita que resguardaba a la pequeña bebé del frío.

—Dragon, sabes que me hubiese encantado haber cumplido con la promesa de Mei, pero no podemos hacer nada más. La niña es la llave, Dragon, es más importante que el niño. Tenemos que salvarla por el futuro de todos. Incluso ella lo habría entendido.

Empezó a caminar sin mediar ni una palabra más. Con la niña en brazos, lo mejor era salir de aquel lugar y llevarla a algún lugar seguro. En silencio, durante todo el camino casi subterráneo, y escondido de las luces desgarradoras de las llamas, se dirigió al norte de la ciudad. A diferencia, el silencio era casi reinante. Los ejércitos ya habían arrasado con todo lo que había. Ahora, sólo al fondo se podía escuchar el susurro de la muerte y de la fatalidad. Una isla próspera había pasado a ser una isla destruida. Se acabó cualquier tipo de futuro para este lugar. Se acabó la vida.

Siguiendo su camino en la oscuridad, delante de su compañero, avistó su barco. Allí estaban los demás esperándolos con impaciencia. Se dirigió a ellos sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Subió al barco sin decir nada y con su mirada lo digo todo: «el niño no está. Hemos fracasado parcialmente». La decepción se hizo con el resto de personas.

—Coge a la niña. —Ordenó a una de las chicas que se encontraban a bordo. Obedeció sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido—. Tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que nos descubran.

Fue una orden. Las velas se desplegaron y lentamente, fueron alejándose del lugar. No apartó la vista en ningún momento. No la apartó hasta que finalmente la isla desapareció por la lejanía y la oscuridad. Era su última voluntad: despedirse de ese modo de una de sus mejores amigas. Se sentía culpable por no haber sabido llevar a cabo ese trabajo como debía. Le rogó que salvase a sus dos hijos, lo más preciado de su vida. Y tenía razón, por ellos abandonó todo lo que tenía. Qué menos que cumplir lo demandado. Pues no pudo. Falló y eso sería algo que quedaría dentro de él hasta el fin de sus días.

—Hijo, espero que hayas sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarte. Por favor, vive, por tu familia. No les abandones. ¡Sé fuerte! —Se dijo a sí mismo antes de darse la vuelta por primera vez.

—Dragon, ¿dónde llevarás a la niña? —Le preguntó aquel hombre con parecido a un oso.

—Lejos, Kuma. Lo más lejos posible. Que nadie sepa de ella hasta que no haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir a la luz que estaba viva.

—¿Qué pasará con su reino? Su abuela no seguirá viva por mucho tiempo y habría que hacer algo. Es uno de los reinos más importante de los mares, Dragon, no puede quedarse sin reina.

Tenía razón. Esa niña sería coronada reina en cuanto su abuela falleciese, sin embargo, el que su madre abandonase el reino por irse con alguien no perteneciente a él, hizo que la confianza entre ambas se viese destruida. Suspiró, tenía que hablar con esa mujer, sin duda.

—Dirigíos hacia el reino Ignis, tenemos que hablar con Naoki y darle parte de esta situación.

—¡¿Pero estás seguro, Dragon?! ¿Y si nos quita a la niña? No somos bienvenidos en ese reino, no desde lo de Mei.

—Ivankov, no iremos con la niña. Kuma, transpórtala a la familia de aquella mujer que vimos. Cuando hable con Naoki, decidiremos cuáles serán los siguientes pasos.

Nadie más añadió nada más. Todo estaba decidido. Quizá su forma de llevar las cosas, de decidir y de confiar en que todo saliese era lo que hacía que todos confiasen en sus acciones. Y en aquella situación, con todo lo que estaba en juego, no iba a tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Muchas cosas iban a suceder en el futuro, quizá las cosas no saliesen como uno lo esperaba, quizá las cosas se torcían más de lo esperado, pero seguro que aquella niña, que todo lo que ahora se estaba trazando, conseguiría evitar aquel tormento que se observó en la tormenta aquella noche de su nacimiento, hacía tres días.

* * *

—Buenos días, aquí tenemos a su pequeña. Una preciosa niña de tres kilos. Sin duda, se la ve sana. —Anunció mientras la dejaba reposar en los brazos de su nueva madre.

—Gracias. No sabe el susto que nos llevamos cuando nos dijeron que había habido complicaciones.

Asintió complacida—. Todos nos asustamos, pero por suerte, es una pequeña fuerte y luchadora, ¿verdad...? ¿Qué nombre le iban a poner? —Preguntó dejando que esa pequeña cerrase su manita en su dedo.

—Hemos pensado en ponerle Chiyo. Algo nos dice que será una persona que logrará perdurar por mucho tiempo. —Anunció la joven mujer sin dejar de sonreír—. Sin duda, algo dentro de mí dice que tendrá un gran futuro.

Volvió a asentir, mas esta vez su sonrisa se apagó. Dentro de ella nació una gran tristeza al saber las dificultades que tendría. ¿Qué pensaría Mei de todo esto? Su amiga, su preciada amiga, qué estaría pensando al ver todo esto. Su corazón se encogió.

—Bueno, —Cortó sus pensamientos a la vez que se alejaba de la niña— espero que todo salga bien y que sea muy sana y fuerte. Estoy segura que en no mucho tiempo oiré hablar de ella. —Carcajeó con cierta rotura en su voz.

«Que los dioses te bendigan, pequeña princesa. Y por favor, sé fuerte. Nunca te rindas», dijo para sí mientras dirigía su mirada a la niña. Tenía miedo por su futuro, mas que fuese lo que tuviese que ser. El gran Dragón del Fuego debería protegerla de cualquier peligro. Confiaba ciegamente en esas leyendas contadas en su isla. Ella también era una habitante de la isla del Fuego y confiaba en que sus dragones protegiesen a su futura reina. Deberían hacerlo. Por el futuro de todos.

* * *

Muerta. Su preciada hija estaba muerta. Tantos esfuerzos, tanta protección, tanta mano dura con ella para que todo saliese como salió. Esa noticia retumbó en su cabeza provocándole un gran dolor en ella. Era algo que sabía que ocurriría, pero saber que nunca volvería a ver a su querida hija era algo que la tenía hecha pedazos. Odiaba todo lo que había ocurrido, pero nunca podría negar el amor que le tenía su sangre.

—Qué caprichosa puede ser la vida. Hace tres días estuvo aquí dando a luz a mi nieta, algo para celebrar al ser la heredera al trono y hoy lamentamos la muerte de mi sangre. —Su voz golpeó duramente las cuatro paredes adornadas por las pequeñas luces de velas que en algunos pilares había.

El silencio se hizo después de aquella afirmación. Él sabía que había sido un culpable de la muerte de su amiga. No había perdón para él.

—¿Dónde está?

—En un lugar seguro.

Impasible. Así era esa mujer que se mantenía firme sin apartar su mirada del exterior, de ese mar que se dejaba ver tras aquel gran ventanal. Un mar furioso, roto, igual que estaban aquellas dos personas.

—Su isla, su futuro reino es el lugar más seguro que puede haber.

—Vendrán a buscarla. No podemos correr ries...

—¡¿Lo dices tú?! —Cortó tajante mientras, por primera vez, le dirigía una mirada llena de odio— ¿El mismo que le llenó de historias magníficas la cabeza? ¿El mismo que la ha llevado a la muerte? ¿Se pueden correr más riesgos? ¿Cuáles más? Quiero a la niña aquí.

—No puedo. Ya no puedo. Está en buenas manos.

—No lo repetiré, Dragon. Esa niña es la futura heredera de este gran reino. No hay otro lugar. Y el niño... Con él si puedes hacer lo que quieras. Nunca lo reconoceré como parte de mi familia.

—Es el hermano de sangre te guste o no. Mei no nació con la marca del dragón, lo que demostraba que no podía ser reina, era normal y esperable que el primer bebé que tuviese fuera un niño. No hay secretos en ello y parte de la historia de todo este linaje de reinas. Generaciones no indicadas para reinar.

—Tú hiciste que no fuera indicada.

—¡Pero la niña sí lo es y viste la tormenta! Hay que protegerla hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder valerse por sí sola. ¡Puede ser muy peligroso que la perdamos tan pronto!

De nuevo, silencio. Era cierto que había visto la tormenta y lo que auguraba. Era lo mismo que había leído en aquellas historias escritas en los manuscritos más antiguos de su noble nombre, las cuales hablaban del ascenso de la oscuridad. El sol no aparecería nunca, los males se mostrarían y andarían a través de personas inocentes... El terror tendría forma y sólo una persona, la elegida por los dragones sería quien pudiese hacerle frente. Una guerra que se repetía milenio tras milenio. Y tocaba vivirla ahora.

—Quiero que durante un tiempo se entrene en su reino, que aprenda los saberes básicos de este reinado, su historia, su mantenimiento... Todo. Quiero que esa niña se forme como la reina que debe ser en su reino. No hay nada que añadir. Dos meses al año la quiero aquí. No lo tomes como un favor o un trato, sino como una orden.

Asintió pensando en aquellas palabras y en cómo lo haría para que la niña pudiese estar dos meses bajo el mandato de su abuela. Era difícil, pero se alegraba de haber podido conseguir aquello.

—En verano. —Se le ocurrió algo de pronto— El lugar en el que está tiene casi tres meses de vacaciones, podría conseguir que dos meses estuviese aquí y el resto... Pediré que la lleven a otro lugar para que se forme de otra forma.

—¿Dónde? —Su mirada se hizo más intensa— La quiero todo el tiempo conmigo, entonces.

—No, aunque aún no sepa dónde irá, se la dejaré al cargo de alguien que sé que sabrá elegir bien.

—Quiero la información.

—Te la daré, pero no ahora. En su momento te daré toda la información. Te aseguro que no dejaré que le hagan nada a la niña. —Finalizó a la par que se levantaba de su asiento preparado para salir.

Caminó hacia la puerta algo más tranquilo, como si todo el peso de lo que podría suceder se hubiese quedado en aquella habitación. Pero a pesar de eso, no se sentía tranquilo. Esa mujer lloraría por haberlo perdido todo, por no haber podido evitar que su hija se marchase. Él detestaba a esa mujer, mas con su terquedad, sólo había conseguido que una gran amiga muriese. ¿Qué habría pasado si él no hubiese forzado las cosas? ¿Estarían todos vivos? Pensar en eso dolía más que la propia realidad.

—Dragon, ¿y el niño?

Aquella pregunta tan repentina le paró el corazón. No sabía qué decir. Se paró en seco y, sin atreverse a girarse para mirarla a los ojos, dijo—: Puede que muerto. No le hemos encontrado.

¿La escuchó suspirar dolorida por haber perdido a su nieto? No podía confirmarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo. Volvió a caminar y esta vez con mayor velocidad. Se estaba ahogando en aquel lugar con aquella sensación de ser un traidor de aquella corona.

¿Qué sería de ellos? Nadie lo sabía. ¿Qué sería de la niña? Nadie lo sabía y sólo era seguro que estaba en un lugar a salvo. Todo lo que tuviese que ser, sería. No se le podía dar más vueltas. Pero si había algo que no se podía negar era que desde hacía tres días, los corazones de muchas personas había empezado a temblar por lo que podía suceder. La calma podía desaparecer en cualquier momento y había que estar en guardia para no caer en la oscuridad.


	3. ··· 02 ···

**··· 2 ···**

Sus miradas no se cruzaban. La tensión era más que palpable. Pocas veces en la historia se producía la reunión de los diferentes reinos del mundo. Todos aquellos monarcas de diferentes países, de diferentes creencias, de diferentes prácticas... Todos estaban allí reunidos, en una construcción iniciada dos décadas atrás. Era un edificio magno construido sobre una enorme montaña, no obstante, a pesar de aquella gran construcción la decoración era escasa y su función principal se veía nada más traspasar la gran puerta blanca: reunir y tener asiento para cada uno de los reyes invitados a esa gran reunión. No había más.

La composición principal era una simple sala con una infinita mesa rodeada por miles de sillas. Todo el mundo tenía que estar allí reunido. Detrás de aquellas sillas había otra fila de asientos para las manos derechas de cada monarca. Los asuntos que allí fueran a tratarse tendrían, de un modo u otro, repercusión en el futuro, por lo que La Sala de la Montaña del Futuro era el nombre que había recibido el lugar, aunque de vez en cuando los asuntos que se trataban no eran tan decisivos para la historia.

Los límites del lugar los ponía un grueso muro blanco, sin más añadidos y escoltados por los mejores guardias que había podido ceder el Gobierno Mundial. Toda aquella seguridad cerraba en su interior a la sala y a su jardín, su gran jardín, poco decorado también. En su zona noreste había otro edificio, de menor medida, y que servía como guardería para los futuros reyes. No era obligación traerlos, pero algunos consideraban necesario hacerles ver el verdadero deber de un rey. Existían otros edificios en ese lugar, mas carecían de importancia para los monarcas que allí se encontraban.

Y allí estaban todos. Por primera vez todos aquellos monarcas se reunían. Muchos seguían preguntándose cómo era posible mantener tan en raya a tantas personas. Cómo aquella figura, que presidía la mesa, le era posible tenerlos a todos tan en silencio, sin peleas ni indicios de una. A sus dos lados se encontraban los dos reinos más poderosos del mundo: el de los Dragones del Fuego o el reino de la Isla del Fuego y el del Oscuro. Naoki frente a Yoshio, los monarcas actuales de dichos reinos. Ambos no tenían una gran relación, sino al contrario: su enemistad era más que reconocida por ambos.

La tensión ante una posible lucha en el lugar era lo que, quizá, hacía que muchos de los integrantes de la reunión estuviesen en silencio, pero alguien tenía que hablar, más que nada porque habían sido invitados por algo, no para estar allí sin hacer nada.

—Entonces, —rompió con el silencio uno de los presentes— ¿por qué estamos aquí?

La tensión pareció romperse en aquel instante al poder poner rumbo a lo que iba a comenzar. Hubo algunos monarcas que hasta se atrevieron a suspirar desahogados.

—Eso. —Habló por primera vez aquella reina no muy del agrado de todos— Hay quienes tenemos cosas pendientes. Trabajo por hacer, así que cuanto antes se inicie esto, antes nos iremos y creo que no me equivoco si digo que todos estamos deseando partir hacia nuestras casas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó dirigiendo una mirada hacia los demás. Era demasiado rancia.

Nadie respondió, pero no duró mucho el silencio cuando fue roto por aquel hombre tan enigmático que tenía enfrente.

—Hoy es la ceremonia de mi mujer, así que cuanto terminemos, mejor.

Suspiró ciertamente indignada antes de hablar—: ¿Cuántas ceremonias harás? Ni yo he hecho tantas por mi hija y murió de una forma más deleznable que la de tu mujer. Pero vamos, cuál es el tema de hoy.

—Justamente tiene que ver con vuestros herederos. Hace una semana que ambos nacieron y ante su nacimiento hubo una tormenta que auguraba no muy buen futuro. Por lo que parece ser, la historia escrita en los anales de la misma va a repetirse y como personas adultas, debemos dar una solución antes de que algo terrible suceda.

—¿Quieres decir que aquí queréis evitar una catástrofe futura? El destino no se cambia y si ha sido escrito por los dragones de mi país, mucho menos. Deberéis haceros a la idea de que en un futuro el reino que hay frente mía se alzará y llenará de oscuridad el mundo. Mi nieta será la que tendrá que encargarse de evitarlo.

—¡¿Dónde está, Naoki?! —Gritó uno de los monarcas enfurecidos— Tu hija ha muerto, ¡renegó del reino y la mataron! ¡¿Dónde está tu nieta?!

—¿¡Qué son esos gritos hacia mi persona?! —Respondió dejando que su voz se adentrase como un cuchillo en cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento— Mi hija murió por traidora, pero no a manos de mi gente. Ella se fue con el hombre equivocado y al lugar equivocado. No sé dónde está mi nieta. Se encargaron de ella y se la llevaron a un lugar seguro para evitar cualquier tipo de peligro hacia su vida.

—¿Quieres decir que no está bajo tu custodia? —Tomó la palabra aquel hombre que estaba al mando de la Marine.

—No. Por suerte la salvaron y podrás entender que hasta agradezco que se la hayan llevado lejos de aquí. Con esto de los piratas y la leyenda, su vida corre peligro a cada segundo que pasa. —Respondió más calmada volviendo a sentarse en su silla— Y entended que ya no tengo hija para que siga engendrando, así que no puedo arriesgarme a perderla.

—Tenías un nieto de siete años, ¿qué ha sido de él?

—¿Preocupado por mi familia, Yoshio? No creo sea el tema del que debas preocuparte. Te has quedado solo con un hijo y sólo espero que sepas educarle con valores humanos, aunque es pedir demasiado. Ya sabemos de qué pie cojeas.

—La educación que reciba mi hijo será la que considere necesario. Es algo que, a diferencia, no puedes elegir tú con tu nieta.

Fue a responder, pero un leve golpe en su costado izquierdo hizo que guardase silencio. Si daba información sobre su nieta todos estarían atentos a sus movimientos y eso desbarataría todo lo preparado por Dragon.

—¿De verdad crees que dejaría que cualquier extraño criase a mi nieta? ¿A la sangre de mi sangre? No bromees de forma tan patética. —Carcajeó burlona— La muerte de tu mujer te tiene atontado aún.

—¡Por favor! Hemos venido a solucionar y a decidir algo que impida cualquier mal a nuestros reinos. Son muchas las vidas que están en peligro y no podemos jugar así con ellas.

—Kong, ¿qué piensa hacer la Marine en todo esto?

—Un pacto de no agresión. —Unas pequeñas carcajadas sonaron en la sala— ¡No se lo tomen a broma! Este pacto debe estar firmado por todos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que los diferentes reinos se ataquen entre ellos. ¡Hay que evitar cualquier mal antes de que éste se forme!

Se levantó sin hacer apenas ruido, concentrando en su persona todas las miradas atónitas ante aquella reacción. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? ¿Por qué se levantaba? ¿Acaso no le había gustado aquellas palabras? El corazón de muchas personas empezó a latir de forma acelerada y las gargantas se les había secado del miedo. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Ni el propio Kong se atrevía a decir nada. Verle levantarse de ese modo imponía mucho, demasiado y verlo hacerlo de ese modo, tan silencioso e impasible, hizo que el corazón de algunos se acelerase, pero que el de otros se parase por unos instantes.

—Yo-Yoshio... —Tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo.

—No voy a firmar nada. Mi reino se alzará en un futuro, tal y como habéis dicho y si no lo alzo yo, lo alzará mi hijo. ¡¿De verdad creéis que voy a firmar para evitar eso?! —Carcajeo— Estoy escuchando muchas tonterías y sinceramente, no tengo ganas de escuchar más. Tengo un hijo que educar y a una mujer a la que rendir mis horas. Según la historia, mi reino siempre ha sido derrotado. —Sonrió brabucón— Esta vez eso cambiará y si tengo que firmar algo, será la victoria de nuestro alzamiento. Aquí sólo dejaré caer una invitación: quienes quieran ser mis aliados para el futuro, ahora es el momento. Nuestra firma asegurará la protección a vuestras gentes.

Su voz rebotaba entre esas paredes y explotaba en el interior de todos aquellos monarcas que allí estaban. Temblores, sudores, palpitaciones descontroladas... Todo aquello era la respuesta que él había obtenido. Desde luego que no iba a dejar que su reino cayese derrotado y fuese humillado de nuevo. Él se encargaría de alzarlo hasta la cima y una vez en ella, controlaría todos los mares y todos los reinos a su antojo. Ellos serían los reyes del mundo, sin duda alguna.

Empezó a caminar seguido de su mano derecha. Sus pasos resonaban insoportables en los oídos de todos. Su caminar seguro y desafiante rompía toda confianza en uno. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Sólo le dejaron marchar. El comunicado de guerra ya se había dado y era una verdadera decepción haberse encontrado con aquella resolución aquel día.

—Pobre Kong. Venía con buenas intenciones y al final sólo ha adelantado lo inevitable. —Habló burlesca mientras se levantaba de su asiento— Si alguien se quiere aliar con nosotros, que lo haga. Yo no voy a prometer protección, sino que yo os prometo la victoria. Nuestra victoria. —Desafió dirigiendo su mirada hacia su enemigo— Que sea lo que tenga que ser, Yoshio, pero te aseguro que la victoria nunca será vuestra. Nunca probaréis su sabor.

—Todo se verán, Naoki. Todo se verá. —Respondió mientras salía del lugar.

Su voz se quedó flotando en el ambiente, consiguiendo que poco a poco el pánico fuese filtrándose hasta lo más profundo del ser de muchos de los asistentes que allí se encontraban.

La guerra no se había podido evitar y sólo se había conseguido que el reloj empezase a marcar angustiosamente el tic-tac de la desgracia. El mal estaba empezando a coger forma.


	4. ··· 03 ···

**··· 3 ···**

El cielo completamente despejado, disfrutando de ese momento en el que la brisa la abrazaba. Adoraba estar allí, apartada del mundo y recordando a aquellas personas que se encontraban lejos. Cerró los ojos para sentir que flotaba. Se tumbó en la arena y se centró en escuchar el sonido de las olas. Quizá era el sueño de sus hermanos, que de tanto repetirlo, la costa, con su olor a mar le recordaba a una libertad que le era completamente inalcanzable.

El sonido de las gaviotas que revoloteaban encima suya también le recordaba a esa libertad. Le encantaba ir allí a despejarse del agobio de la ciudad y del agobio de la familia, de su situación, para perderse en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. En dos meses podría marcharse y coger completamente las riendas de su reino. Podría empezar a decidir qué era lo que consideraba mejor y qué no. Sin las negativas de Yamato, el cual nunca aceptaba sus ideas. Decía que una reina no podía ir pregonando y cambiando las leyes por mero acto del corazón, que todo debía pensarse y meditarse. No eran pocas las peleas que tenían, pero le tocaba aguantarle al ser uno de los veteranos del reino. Había sido la mano derecha de su abuela y, como tal, era una persona más que confiable para ella y para todo el reino. No obstante, eso no quitaba que sentía que había muchas cosas que cambiar, demasiado desfasadas para ella y, quizá, también para su reino. Había que cambiar muchas cosas que su abuela había hecho y que ella, como tal, consideraba un error.

Chasqueó mientras se giraba para su lado derecho. Ser reina no era fácil y, aunque había recibido toda la educación posible, sentía ciertos nervios para cuando la coronasen oficialmente y le cediesen su pleno derecho a gobernar. Sin duda, se sucederían grandes cambios que favoreciesen a la gran mayoría de su población. Por fin se movería para intentar que gran parte de su gente se sintiese feliz de haber nacido donde nacieron. Desde el reinado de su abuela, a pesar de la fuerza del reino, no era muy gratificante para sus ciudadanos decir que pertenecían al Reino del Fuego. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir como monarca. Uno debía sentirse feliz de pertenecer a donde pertenecía o de haber nacido en un lugar.

—Aquí estás. —Escuchó aquella voz romper sus pensamientos. Sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba con lentitud.

—Aquí estoy, como siempre. —Sonrió ampliamente al verle— ¿Qué tal, Rai? —Preguntó a la vez que daba un par de golpecitos a su lado, ordenándole sentarse a su lado.

—Bien, como siempre. —Respondió aceptando la orden y obedeciéndola— No hay muchos cambios aquí. —Suspiró de forma tendida mientras abría un pequeño paquete de papel.

—La verdad es que no. No me disgusta este lugar, pero me gusta más nuestra isla o Goa, en cierto modo.

Asintió el chico como afirmación a que él sentía lo mismo. Sacó un pequeño bollo de la bolsa y se lo acercó—: Relleno de chocolate, como a ti te gusta.

Le abrazó con una amplia sonrisa— ¡Siempre sabes cómo hacerme feliz, Rai! —Lo cogió animada— Si algún día tengo que devolverte todos los favores, ¡no sé cómo debería hacerlo!

—Exagerada. Es mi deber y lo hago con gusto.

—¿Tu deber es cebar a tu reina con bollos de chocolate? No sé si a Yamato le gustará la idea.

Al pronunciar aquel nombre el silencio se hizo con ellos. No es que estuviesen en su contra, pero ambos sabían que él era un impedimento para que los engranajes del reino empezasen a volver a funcionar. Incluso Dragon le recomendó apartarle del reino. Era un carcamal y sus ideales estaban atrasados con la nueva era que se estaba viviendo. Además, el hecho de la piratería no ayudaba a que se quisiese abrir más al exterior. Un reino cerrado en sí mismo no era del todo bueno. O no a los ojos de los más jóvenes que buscaban cierta libertad en sus vidas.

—La verdad es que tengo dudas… No sé si lo haré bien. —Susurró dejando de comer el bollo y centrando su mirada al horizonte— Tengo miedo a equivocarme por querer llevarle la contraria a Yamato.

—Desde pequeños hemos sentido que así no estaban bien las cosas. Muchos de nuestros vecinos, de nuestros amigos se han ido al odiar la situación. Todos cometemos errores, pero si no lo intentamos, ¿cómo sabremos si están bien los cambios? Lo que no podemos hacer es dejar las cosas como están sólo porque perduraron en el tiempo. Las cosas cambian y muchas de ellas son cambios que tu abuela hizo, sin previo aviso. —Habló con cierto rencor en sus palabras.

—Lo sé, sé que no están bien muchas cosas y espero que los cambios sean aceptados y que sean placenteros para todos nosotros. O, al menos, para la mayoría. —Cogió aire con cierta decisión— ¡Ahora sí quiero que me den los plenos derechos y poder empezar a hacerlos!

—Eres tonta, Chiyo… Cambias de parecer de un segundo a otro.

Al escuchar aquello le sacó la lengua sonriente— ¡Por cierto! ¿Se lo has dicho ya a tu padre? Es algo que hemos estado planeando desde que éramos niños y ahora parece que vamos a poder hacerlo, así que yo creo que ya es la hora de que se lo anuncies.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Creo que le hará muy feliz, pero a la misma vez se preocupará por la reacción de Yamato. Ya sabes.

—¡No tienes que preocuparte! Su función ha terminado ya. Se lo agradeceré eternamente, pero él está mayor y no quiero que mi mano derecha sea un carcamal. Además, seguro que no me dejará decidir tranquila y contigo, al menos, podré hablar y podré decidir con más tranquilidad. Y por no hablar de la confianza, que nos conocemos desde niños.

Asentía con cada palabra mientras abría un pequeño bote de zumo— Sí, lo sé. Aunque en ese aspecto también te digo que me da cierto temor. Mi familia siempre ha sido herrera y yo tendría que seguir con la línea, pero ser el mano derecha es mucho más motivador. Además, están mis otros hermanos.

—A Raiko le apasiona el trabajo familiar.

—Totalmente. No sé qué le ve, a mí no logra llamarme nada la atención.

—¡Has perdido esa curiosidad que teníamos de niños! —Le regañó dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo— Cuando éramos niños nos pasábamos las horas viendo como tu padre manipulaba el material y hacía verdaderas maravillas.

Sonrió levemente— Supongo que si no me hubiese juntado contigo ahora mismo sería casi el maestro de la familia. Pero dejé mi casa para venir aquí a protegerte y… No me va tan mal.

—Te estoy tan agradecida. A ti y a tu familia. Habéis hecho tanto por nosotros que no hay forma de poder agradecéroslo. —Afirmó mientras se levantaba con cuidado— Es hora de irse, tengo que preparar cosas para mañana las clases y seguir con el discurso. Mañana te lo pasaré a ver qué te parece.

—Perfecto. Veo que te has traído la bicicleta. —Afirmó mientras recogía los papeles de la comida que había traído— No hace falta que te lleve, pero te acompañaré hasta casa.

Asintió recogiendo las cosas— Siempre vengo con ella. Me relaja muchísimo montarla. —Carcajeó mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a su casa.

Desde la primera vez que pisó las tierras de su reino, ella y él congeniaron a la perfección. La miró con la misma mirada de curiosidad y comprensión con la que le miró por primera vez quien más tarde se convertiría en uno de sus hermanos, consiguiendo hacerla sentir cómoda, como que no estaba fuera de lugar. Él iba todas las tardes a visitarla, al principio no le querían cerca de la futura heredera e incluso la reina se oponía a que uno cualquiera fuera a visitarla, pero poco a poco fueron viendo que la relación iba cogiendo más fuerza y descubrieron que ese niño era el hijo del herrero de la familia, por lo que le convertía en un noble para la familia y, como tal, le aceptaron como amigo de la princesa, aunque siempre sintieron que no era aceptado del todo, que intentaban buscarle cualquier fallo para evitar que ella y él se viesen.

Y eso a ella le molestaba bastante. Tener ese apoyo le servía para no sentirse vacía cada vez que abandonaba la casa de aquellos locos que tanto admiraba. La soledad, la tristeza, sólo la sentía cuando viajaba y estaba en Ako, la isla donde la dejaron en adopción. Desde que ocurrió lo que le ocurrió, esa mujer que quisieron hacerle pasar por madre no le transmitía gran cosa y sentía que la vida era realmente difícil. Lo único que conseguía mantenerla con cierta felicidad allí era su hermana, Tomoe, que aunque no era de sangre, la sentía como tal. La cuidó desde que volvió a su casa, cuando tenía dos años ya, y se juró que la cuidaría y protegería de cualquier cosa. No permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño y, quizá por eso, desarrolló una actitud sobre protectora ante aquella niña de seis años.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al desvío, donde sus caminos se separaban. Como siempre, no hacía falta que se dijesen muchas cosas. Sus miradas ya daban muestra de todo lo que tenían que decirse. Un «hasta mañana» y ya sabían dónde debían encontrarse y a qué hora. Le vio alejarse con cierta rapidez y negó sonriente. Agradecía muchísimo a los dragones por haberle dado la oportunidad de tener a un amigo como él.

No se quedó mucho más tiempo allí e inició su camino a casa por aquella leve colina. Vivían no muy alejadas de la ciudad, pero se escuchaba parte del bullicio de la misma y eso, junto al ambiente agobiante de aquella casa, hacía que quisiese huir muchas veces de aquella casa a la que tenía que llamar hogar. Dejó la bicicleta apoyada en el árbol de siempre y caminó hacia la puerta. Subió los tres escalones y abrió la puerta. Silencio, como la mayoría de días.

—¿Aki? ¿Tomoe? —Las llamó esperando alguna respuesta— Vale, no hay nadie así que me tocará hacer la cena, como siempre. —Habló en soledad mientras dejaba las llaves y colgaba su mochila en el perchero.

—Toshio presente. —Habló una oscura voz tras de sí.

Su corazón se aceleró al escucharle hablar. Se giró de golpe como respuesta y le observó buscando rápidamente sus ojos. ¿Cómo había logrado entrar y qué hacía ahí? Se quedó sin saber qué decir y empezó a temblar sin poder parar. Había oído hablar de él cosas horribles y todos los mayores con los que se había rodeado le había dicho una y otra vez que debía llevarse cuidado con él si se le acercaba alguna vez.

—No seas maleducada, Chiyo. Dame una bienvenida o algo. —Habló de nuevo mientras hacía una reverencia— Soy Toshio, el rey de la Oscuridad, un placer volver a verte, reina del Fuego.

Observó sus movimientos con temor, temiendo que decidiese hacer cualquier cosa contra ella. No estaba preparada para defenderse y tampoco tenía permiso para usar sus poderes en aquel lugar.

—Ho-Hola, Toshio. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz temblaba sin parar.

Quería gritar y salir corriendo de allí. Quería llamar a Rai, a Yamato o a Dragon. A quien fuera y que, de ese modo, viniesen a ayudarla o que le permitiesen al menos poder hacer uso de la fuerza contra aquella persona en caso de que fuese a atacarla.

—Bueno, he venido a darte la enhorabuena porque sé que en breve ya tendrás tus plenos derechos como monarca. Y eso me alegra muchísimo. Hace tiempo que esperaba que ya los tuvieras para empezar nuestra lucha. —Habló mientras se sentaba con elegancia en el desgastado sofá de la sala.

—No es necesaria ninguna lucha. —Le escuchó chasquear con cierto malestar— Yo no quiero luchar contra ti. En cuanto tenga mi trono me centraré en…

—Mi padre dijo que podrías salir igual de repelente que tu madre y parece que no se equivocó. —La cortó mientras negaba enfadado— ¡Vamos a luchar quieras o no, Chiyo! El destino así lo quiso y habrá que ver cuál de los dos reinos se alzará con la victoria. —Carcajeó de pronto al levantarse.

Sólo pudo ver que se acercaba a ella para, de pronto, todo volverse turbio. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda y que algo le apretaba la garganta, impidiendo poder respirar. Cogió con sus dos manos aquello que la agarraba e intentó zafarse de aquel ser. La había cogido y la había estampado contra la pared sin darse cuenta. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar ante aquello y ahora tenía más miedo que antes.

Pudo abrir un poco los ojos para hacer de nuevo contacto con aquel chico. La miraba de una forma aterradora. Su rostro denotaba rabia hacia ella, como si estuviese esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo y ahora que lo tenía, en vez de disfrutarlo, sentía que sólo quería verla sufrir más y más para sentirse bien.

Pensaba que se moría. El aire no le entraba y ya notaba que sus fuerzas la habían abandonado. Sus brazos cayeron pesados al igual que lo hicieron un par de lágrimas. Se sintió inútil frente aquel ser.

—Su… Su…

La dejó caer como si fuese un peso muerto. La soltó sin añadir nada más. El silencio se veía roto por su tos ahogada por las ansias de coger aire y por las lágrimas que le caían sin parar. Se preparó para lo siguiente y como reacción cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando un golpe o cualquier otra cosa que le provocase la muerte, mas sólo escuchó un golpe débil. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, alzó su mirada y allí le vio, sentado delante de ella. Mirándola fijamente. En su mirada había mil demonios danzándole, que hipnotizaban y te hacían sentir desprotegida. No podía dejar de mirarlos y de sentir como poco a poco iban adentrándose dentro de ella. La oscuridad empezó a abrazarla lentamente. Los demonios bailaban sin parar, mostrando ese odio y repulsión hacia su persona.

Seguía temblando sin parar. No se atrevió a hablar ni a pedir explicaciones y mucho menos se atrevía a negociar una paz. Su respiración se fue calmando poco a poco y, a medida que lo hacía, una sombra tras ese chico iba cogiendo más y más forma en aquella vieja casa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla. Daba miedo. No tenía una forma con la que poder definirla. Sólo abrazaba a ese chico que tenía delante, el cual la seguía mirando sin parpadear. Terror, eso fue lo que empezó a sentir ante aquella situación. Su labio inferior empezó a temblarle de forma descontrolada. Aquella sombra había empezado a acercarse a ella. Como pudo, empezó a arrastrarse para atrás, intentando entrar en la cocina, mas ese chico gateó hacia ella sin percatarse. Demasiado rápido y en menos de un segundo su cara se quedó a escasos centímetros de la suya. Quería gritar para avisar a alguien, pero el terror era tal que no pudo emitir ningún sonido.

Sonrió de forma tenebrosa. Notaba su respiración chocar contra su cara. Sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento como no fuese capaz de cerrar los ojos y canturrear alguna canción, mas la idea de pensar que podría volver a abrirlos y ver algo más terrorífico que aquel chico, cuyas facciones nunca podrían haberle hecho sentir tal terror, hacía que se negase a cerrarlos. Algo, de pronto, le cogió el tobillo y la arrastró. Dirigió su mirada hacia él y la vio: la sombra la había cogido.

—Sólo deja que salga… Nosotros haremos que todos vivan esto… —Le susurró de pronto, sin esperárselo.

Se acabó, algo explotó en su interior y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El grito se expandió por todo el lugar antes de que todo en ella se desvaneciese. No quería, pero al final no fue capaz de soportar toda aquella oscuridad rodearla. Aquel chico era el terror en estado puro y estaba segura de que sólo había sido capaz de mostrarle un poco. Lo que la terminó de rematar fue aquella sombra que él había formado. Sin saber cómo, había logrado despertar todos sus temores. Incluso aquellos que tenía guardados en su subconsciente.

—Ten cuidado con la oscuridad de Toshio, Chiyo…


	5. ··· 04 ···

**··· 04 ···**

Consiguió abrir sus ojos tras muchos esfuerzos. Todo le pesaba demasiado y le costó recordar qué era lo que le había pasado para sentirse tan derrotada, tan desfallecida. Un calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo al recordarlo: Toshio. Él había estado con ella. Eso lo sabía, pero no sabía decir cuándo. ¿Seguiría allí? ¿Había pasado mucho tiempo?

Un sonido leve que procedía de uno de los cajones de su escritorio la asustó como si hubiese sido un estruendo. Observó por primera vez, desde que recuperó la consciencia, aquella habitación. Era la suya y ahora se percataba de que se encontraba en su habitación. ¿Había llegado ella allí? ¿La habrían llevado? Y si era así, quién lo habría hecho. Demasiadas preguntas en muy poco tiempo. El sonido dejó de perforarle la cabeza por poco tiempo, ya que al segundo volvió a sonar. Se decidió a levantarse y la pesadez era más de lo que ella consideraba. Cayó de rodillas como si fuera un peso muerto. Las piernas le temblaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Se giró para observarlas y se asustó al recordar aquella escena. El miedo, de nuevo, volvió a abrazarla. Una enorme marca rodeaba su tobillo. Una enorme marca negra. Se la intentó tapar bajando la parte baja del pirata que llevaba puesto. No sirvió de nada porque volvió a subir en cuanto lo soltó. Volvió a intentarlo una vez más y lo mismo. De nuevo y la misma respuesta. Otra vez y así una y otra vez. Los nervios se mezclaban con una frustración creciente. Dejó de bajar el pirata y empezó a rascar con fuerza.

—¡Basta! —Gritó desesperada entre lágrimas.

Aquel sonido la había agobiado más que cualquier mancha que la hiciese verse inútil. Quería quitarse de encima aquello para dejar de sentir que había sido derrotada y marcada por su enemigo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora mismo? ¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar o con quién debía hablar sobre el asunto? Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. De ese miedo profundo que te desgarraba interiormente, del que cogía tu corazón y lo estrujaba hasta dejarte sin respiración. Sus manos temblaban cada vez con más intensidad. Se rindió. Daba igual cuánto lo intentase porque la marca seguiría allí durante un tiempo. Intentaría no mirarla y también se convencería de que todo estaba bien, que no había pasado nada.

Se arrastró unos metros atrás hasta apoyar su espalda en el pequeño hueco que quedaba entre una de las paredes y su escritorio. No podía buscar la causa de aquel sonido y responder hasta que no se hubiese calmado. Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Intentó recordar todo lo sucedido y, a la misma vez, intentó sopesar la situación.

—La derrota siempre aparecerá alguna vez. No te agobies. —Recordó mentalmente las palabras de Yamato— No, no me agobio. Todo está bien. —Se respondió débilmente.

Inspiró y expiró por última vez antes de decidirse a abrir el último cajón de su escritorio. Lo abrió con cuidado, intentando controlar los nervios que aún seguían mostrándose en su cuerpo. Metió su mano derecha y rebuscó por el fondo del cajón hasta dar con aquel pequeño animalito. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo sacó intentando no hacer ruido. Lo miró dormir mientras lo posaba en su muslo derecho a la espera de la nueva llamada.

—Todo va bien. Pase lo que pase, todo va bien. —Se dijo antes de que volviese a sonar aquel Den-Den Mushi.

Suspiró de forma tendida, intentando coger algo de fuerza, antes de descolgarlo.

—Chiyo.

—Chiyo, ¿qué ha pasado? Dímelo sin miedo. Voy para allá, no tardaré más de unas horas en llegar.

Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron demasiado. ¿Por qué iba a ir allí? ¿Qué razón había? No era tan grave lo que había pasado. Negó intentando recordar algo más, algo que se le hubiese escapado, mas no encontró nada. Dragon estaba siendo demasiado exagerado como para presentarse allí de pronto.

—¿Qué? Dragon no es necesario. Todo va bien.

—Mientes. —Respondió de forma seca— ¿Dónde has estado toda esta semana? ¿Por qué no has ido a las clases?

Su corazón se paró durante unos segundos. Una semana. ¿De verdad había estado inconsciente durante una semana? No era posible. No podía ser que nadie se hubiese percatado de ella durante esos siete días. ¿Y Rai? A lo mínimo ya se habría presentado en su casa para ver si estaba bien. Algo estaba fallando en todo aquello.

—Una semana, Dragon… No exageres. —Fue su respuesta. Su voz empezó a temblar de nuevo.

—Sabes de sobra que pocas exageraciones hago, Chiyo. Llegaré en un par de horas y hablaremos sobre qué ha ocurrido.

—¡Nada! —Respondió rompiendo a llorar. Tapó el micrófono hasta que logró tranquilizarse de nuevo— Simplemente… Es que no han ido bien las cosas con Aki y… No he tenido ganas de hablar con nadie. Sólo eso.

El silencio cortado por algunos sonidos indescriptibles se hizo entre los dos. La escusa era realmente mala y sabía que no era suficiente para que Dragon se diese la vuelta, pero tenía que inventarse algo y su mala relación con su madre adoptiva era lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza con cierta desesperación. Quería huir y marcharse de allí. Todo la oprimía hasta el punto de ahogarla. El que hubiese estado una semana sin consciencia la hizo ver que la fuerza de Toshio era algo a tener muy en cuenta y eso no hacía más que destrozarla. El miedo volvió a hacerse con ella. No quería, se negaba a tener que sufrir de nuevo aquello.

—Dragon… Por favor, todo está bien. —Susurró de pronto— Estoy segura de que tienes cosas mejores que…

No pudo terminar con su frase al escuchar que él había colgado su Den-Den Mushi. Lo dejó caer mientras recogía sus piernas para abrazarlas y romper a llorar de nuevo. Tenía que desahogarse ahora, antes de que él llegase. Tenía que hacerse fuerte antes de que él la analizase con su intensa mirada.

De nuevo había vuelto a perder la noción del tiempo cuando escuchó unos golpes contra la puerta. Alzó la cabeza con lentitud y vio que estaba anocheciendo. Otro día perdido, sin duda. Tardó en reaccionar, en levantarse para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Caminó dando tumbos de un lado para otro, como si fuera un zombi. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y salió cerrándola tras su paso. Allí estaba él. Observó su larga sombra chocar contra la pared del comedor. Cogió aire, se peinó como pudo con sus manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Abrió sin prisas, escondiéndose tras ella. Él entró sin mediar palabra y la buscó, encontrándola apoyada contra la pared.

—Hola, Dragon. —Saludó apagada cerrando la puerta.

—¿Estás sola? —Le preguntó.

Notaba la punzada de su mirada en ella. La estaba analizando minuciosamente para descubrirla cuanto antes.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que decoraba la casa sin añadir nada. Se apoyó en el respaldo y le miró con atención, fingiendo una sonrisa dolida.

—Como la mayoría de los días. A veces me arrepiento de decidir lo que decidí. —Apartó la mirada con tristeza— Pero la familia es la familia y la tengo repartida. Pensé que con el tiempo me perdonaría y me acabaría queriendo, pero no.

Escuchó sus pasos avanzar hacia ella. Se pararon y notó como se sentaba en la silla que tenía a su lado. En completo silencio.

—No fue culpa tuya, Chiyo.

—Todo es culpa mía, Dragon. Yo decidí volver y quizá fue eso lo que la volvió a destrozar. ¿Y si se había recuperado y al verme todo volvió? —Fijó su mirada en la de él— Es triste, ¿sabes?

—¿Y dónde está?

Negó a modo de respuesta.

—¿Hace mucho que se ha ido?

Volvió a negar— No he salido de mi habitación desde que llamaste, así que no lo sé.

—¿No has escuchado la puerta siquiera?

—Me dormí.

Su análisis se acentuó tras aquella respuesta.

—Dragon, va a dar igual lo que te diga porque no vas a creer que eso ha sido la causa por la que haya estado una semana sin dar señales de vida, ¿verdad? —Sonrío levemente.

—Rai dijo que sintió que te atacaron al poco de dejarte en el desvío.

—No me atacaron. Ya sabes que me cuesta controlar mis sentimientos y que Aki no está del todo bien. No quería que todo se descontrolase más de lo que estaba y reaccioné. Seguro que se asustó. Me disculparé en cuanto le vea.

—Aki y Tomoe estaban en la taberna. Rai creyó que podría haber pasado eso, pero justo las vio al pasar por la misma.

Su corazón dejó de funcionar ante aquella respuesta. No, no podía ser verdad. No era posible que todo le hubiese salido mal de pronto. Rai nunca se topaba con ellas y, de pronto, cuando no debía toparse con ellas, lo hizo. Sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Empezó a temblar, mas intentó evitar que fuera a mayores.

Se rascó la nuca nerviosa, sin saber qué añadir. No, no era posible que todo aquello fuese así. Dragon era muy listo y podría estar tendiéndole una trampa. Debía ir con pies de plomo.

—¿Seguro que no se confundió? Si no fue ningún clon, te aseguro que fue con ella con la que me peleé. Vamos, Dragon, deja ese juego del espía. —Añadió levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la cocina para abrir las cortinas y conseguir que entrase algo de la poca luz que quedaba del día.

—Chiyo, ¿ha venido alguien a verte?

—Alguien como quién. ¿A quién debo esperar?

—A Toshio, por ejemplo.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al escuchar su nombre. Intentó mantener la calma todo lo que pudo. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué no iba al grano si sabía que había estado allí y había tenido contacto con ella? Se estaba enfadando y sólo quería salir de allí. Huir.

—Dragon, sé sincero de una vez. —Ya no se molestó en reprimir su agonía y dejó que sus palabras temblasen al salir de su ser.

—Sabes que tenemos un amplio dispositivo aquí para protegerte y éstos nos han informado de que él pisó esta tierra hace una semana, que vino y estuvo contigo.

No respondió al momento, sino que esperó a beber un vaso de agua para poder hacerlo—: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—A que estás en peligro, Chiyo. Tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Antes de que él te haga algo. Dime —Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ella— ¿Te ha hecho algo? —No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta— Chiyo, responde, ¿te ha hecho algo?

—¡No, Dragon, no! No me ha hecho nada. Sólo estuvimos hablando, sólo eso. Puedes volver tranquilo a tu base, que estoy bien.

—Estás asustada y eso se te nota a leguas, por favor, no seas terca y vente conmigo. Es donde estarás más segura.

—¡No me voy a ir! —Gritó girándose enfadada— ¿Sabes, Dragon? Me da igual que esté en peligro o no. No me quiero ir.

—No es algo que esté aún en tus manos decidir. Recuerda bajo qué tutela estás.

Rompió a llorar de pronto. Dejando escapar toda su rabia, todo su miedo y toda su impotencia de golpe. Apartó la mirada, no tenía el coraje suficiente como para mantenérsela a ese hombre.

—No… No me voy… —Añadió con la voz rota— No voy a dejarlas solas. Me dije que me iría cuando me dieran mis plenos derechos y quiero que así sea. Déjame decidir por mí, aunque sólo sea una vez. —Le rogó.

—Es demasiado arriesgado, Chiyo. Pueden hacerles daño si te quedas aquí.

—No… —Negó iniciando el camino hacia su habitación.

La agarró de su fino brazo y se la acercó para abrazarla con fuerza. Esa pequeña niña era lo único que le quedaba de una de las personas más importantes que hubo en su vida. Una gran amiga se perdió por un error suyo y no podía permitir que otro pudiese acabar con toda una historia. Era impensable eso. Muchos se preguntaban por qué defendía a esa futura reina si por lo que luchaban era para acabar con ese sistema. Mas él nunca dio una respuesta y lo achacaban a una disculpa con Mei, que lo hacía para sentir que así le pedía una y otra vez perdón.

Sintió como su túnica cogía algo de humedad debido a las lágrimas de aquella niña. No podía dejarla allí por mucho que ella se lo rogase. Preferiría verla enfadada con él que en peligro, eso sin duda alguna.

—Lo siento, Chiyo.

—No, Dragon… Por favor, sólo serán dos meses… Serán los últimos dos meses y no puedo irme sin despedirme de ellas. Por favor, quizá no las vea nunca más… Te lo ruego. —Agarró con fuerza aquella túnica— Por favor…

Miró hacia la nada, sopesando aquella situación. No, no podía dejarla estar allí sola, y mucho menos cuando Toshio ya se había acercado a ella. Sus informes ya daban muestras de la fuerza que tenía ese joven y de lo negativo que podía ser para Chiyo. Además, debía comenzar a entrenar con asiduidad cuanto antes. En definitiva, no podía quedarse allí sola.

—No puedo, Chiyo. Recoge tus cosas.

Empezó a llorar con más fuerza. No podía ser que Dragon no cediese a sus ruegos. Iba a abandonar a su familia y a él le daba igual. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no era capaz de entender cómo se sentía en aquel momento? Si Toshio volvía a aparecer, ella se encargaría de hacerle frente. ¡No iba a ser tan débil como para dejarse derrotar de nuevo!

—Prometo que todo estará bien. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Te lo ruego. —Se dejó caer hasta quedar de rodillas.

—¡Basta de dramas! No puedes quedarte. Recoge cuanto antes tus cosas y marchémonos.

—¡No! Se acabó. Me da igual bajo qué tutela esté. Me da igual que te estés preocupando por mí. Estoy cansada… Llevo casi toda la vida yendo de un lado a otro. No es que hubiese sido infeliz, ¡pero quiero vivir los dos últimos meses que me queda con esta familia! ¿Tan difícil es de entender? —Alzó su vista inundada de lágrimas hasta hacer contacto con la de él— Después, si me dices que he de irme contigo, me iré, pero ahora sólo te pido los dos últimos meses con mi familia… Por favor…

—No me hagas esto.

—Nunca he rechazado una orden por tu parte y he obedecido sin rechistar, Dragon… Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor, permíteme cerrar esta etapa hasta su punto final. Te enviaré un informe diario con todo lo que ha podido pasar, puedes poner guardias en la casa… Me da igual todo eso mientras pueda estar con ellas los dos últimos meses. —Buscó sus manos y las agarró con fuerza a modo de ruego. Se le acababa las oportunidades.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Era cierto que esa pobre niña había estado aceptando todo lo que le mandaba sin quejas y nunca se había opuesto a una orden suya, por lo que se sentía entre la espada y la pared ya que sabía de sobra que algo se avecinaba con fuerza y dejar a Chiyo allí sería un gran error, mas también era cierto que la pobre chica tenía todo su derecho a vivir sus últimos días con una parte de todo lo que era su familia. Suspiró de forma tendida, rendido y preocupado.

—Dejaré una tropa de guardias vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día la casa y tus movimientos y, además, tendrás que notificarme cualquier cosa extraña que notes. Si fallas alguna vez, volveré y te vendrás conmigo, sin ruegos ni dramas, ¿entendido?

Asintió sin poder evitar derramar más lágrimas. Le dio las gracias sin poder emitir ningún tipo de sonido. Lo estaba, realmente le estaba agradecida por haberla dejado estar allí. Que su vida allí era complicada, no lo negaba, pero su hermana era una de las cosas que más quería en la vida y saber que sólo le quedaba dos meses de convivencia con ella, la destrozaba. Había pensado mucho en eso, en el hecho de que convertirse en reina no tenía porqué impedirle verla, mas sabía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que pudiese volver y, sinceramente, dudaba de ser aceptada además, tampoco iba a negarlo: tenía miedo a volver a tener un rechazo como el que sufrió cuatro años atrás, cuando volvió a su casa. Todo eso hizo que sopesándolo mucho la despedida fuese para siempre, por lo que prefería vivir cada día que pudiese con ellas. Cada día hasta que en dos meses se convirtiese reina y tuviese que ocuparse en su totalidad a su reino.

Sintió que él la levantaba del suelo con cuidado. Volvió a sentir que la rodeaba con sus brazos y ésta vez la rodeaba para darle un abrazo cálido. Fue extraño porque él no era de esas personas que fueran abrazando a los demás y, en cambio, ese día lo había hecho dos veces, mas ese último fue como el abrazo que un padre preocupado le daba a su hijo frente a una despedida. Notó como su corazón latía fuerte. La apretó un poco más antes de susurrarle:

—Por favor, ten cuidado y cualquier cosa que pase, no dudes en avisarme. Sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado.

—Es tu debilidad, ¿eh? —Le preguntó pícaro.

Se mantuvo serio mirando hacia el horizonte, observando como poco a poco la isla se iba quedando atrás. Estaba nervioso, aunque no quisiese hacer muestra de esos nervios, sentía que en poco tiempo iba a ocurrir algo que cambiaría todo y que afectaría de manera muy negativa a Chiyo.

—Quiero que viva, Ivankov, y siento que algo no va bien. No me siento muy cómodo dejándola allí. Tendría que haberla traído conmigo.

—Es como tu hija, no lo niegues.

—La veo así, cierto.

—Creo que ni tú mismo esperabas que esa niña fuese tan importante para ti. Ella está destinada a cambiar su reino y, seguramente con él, parte del mundo, igual que lo estaba su madre.

—Tienes razón, es posible que así sea.


	6. ··· 05 ···

**··· 05 ···**

Sentía cierta vergüenza por su actuación anterior. Bien es cierto que sentía que a aquella chica no le faltaba razón, que se había metido en un lugar que no le pertenecía y que, sus actos, podrían afectar negativamente a esa gente, pero en eso consistía su misión: aunque fuese difícil, salvaría a todas aquellas personas del amarre insultante de todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en la cúspide de una imaginaria pirámide. No los toleraba y tampoco aquellos actos que hacían infelices a tantas personas.

Ese ideal de querer librar al mundo de las cadenas del Gobierno fue lo que le hizo querer iniciar su andadura. Era joven y su padre entre carcajadas le recordó lo idiota que era, pero llegaría lejos, seguro. Y para dar aviso de ello, empezaría por el reino más fuerte. Un reino del que se decía era pacífico y un lugar por el que muchos darían la vida para pertenecer a él, pero eso era antes. Su reina actual era una soberana que estaba sometiendo a su pueblo y, por lo tanto, el dolor y la desesperación empezaban a hacerse con su gente. Las noticias que llegaban de ese reino fueron el punto necesario para querer iniciar su revolución allí, aunque le faltase fuerza de apoyo, lo conseguiría. Lo malo es que no contó con aquella chica, la cual le interrumpió tras golpear a aquel guardia nada más llegar a las tierras del reino y entrar en aquella piscina natural.

Un leve sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Aquella chica le había puesto una pequeña taza delante suya. Lo que tuviese dentro olía de maravilla.

—Gracias… —Susurró. No se atrevía a hablar con más fuerza y mucho menos se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—No te apures. Entiendo que quieras acabar con esta tiranía oculta, pero querer hacerlo así no creo que sea la solución. Y menos cuando es mi familia la que reina, ¿no te parece? —Sonrío levemente mientras se sentaba frente suya.

No supo qué contestar. Se limitó a mantener la mirada agachada.

—Reconozco que mis acciones no han sido las mejores. Me pudo la desesperación.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi reino? Oh… Bueno, el de mi futura hija. —Añadió carcajeando levemente.

Aquello llamó su atención, ¿no iba a reinar? Fue a preguntarle por la razón de sus palabras cuando ella le cortó con un seco no.

—No nací con la señal del dragón. Todos los que nacemos en este lugar nacemos con una mancha de nacimiento con forma de dragón. —Levantó la manga de su brazo derecho y le enseñó la mancha de nacimiento, en la parte de abajo de la muñeca— Eso significa que no soy heredera del trono. Mi madre nació con el dragón tatuado en su pierna izquierda. Es mucho más que una simple mancha, ¿verdad?

—¿No gobernáis por sucesión?

Negó lentamente— No, gobernamos por elección de los dragones. Mi linaje siempre ha estado en el trono, algo especial hay en nosotras, pero no todas somos aptas para gobernar. Suele pasar que cada dos generaciones, la tercera no reina, pudiendo engendrar niños.

«Fascinante». Se dijo a sí mismo. Aquella historia era fascinante y con tan pocas palabras el sentimiento de culpabilidad era mayor. Ahora dolía más.

—Por eso has dicho que es absurdo iniciar una revolución.

Asintió sonriente— ¡Exacto! ¿Sabes? He oído levemente sobre vosotros, los revolucionarios. No creo que estéis equivocados. Yo también quiero cambiar este reino porque hay cosas que están mal. La gente no es feliz y así no funciona un reino. ¡No! Las demás reinas se esforzaron por querer hacerles felices tanto a ellos como a los dragones, ¿por qué cambiar de pronto? —Sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas.

Empezó a sorprenderse por aquella reacción. ¿Esa chica iba a llorar? No sabría cómo consolarla.

—Algo me dice que seréis importantes y reconocidos en el futuro, chico. Pero lleva cuidado con esos cambios. Tienes ir con pies de plomo.

Asintió con pesadez— Supongo que me pudo las ganas… —Volvió a recordarle— Es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

Carcajeo levemente— ¡Ibas a empezar fuerte! Pero… No soy nada convincente, ¿por qué te has rendido?

Sus ojos le desnudaban. Aquellos ojos castaños lograban adentrarse en su interior y algo le hacía temblar. Sentía que aquella chica era capaz de hacerte recapacitar con sólo una mirada. No se trataba de palabras, sino de intención. Aquella chica le dijo que parase y sus ojos le rogaron un abandono de su plan. Una mirada profunda, una mirada que venía de una persona de un corazón noble y con intención de querer cambiar el mundo a bien. Aquello fue lo que hizo que cambiase de parecer. Sintió que ella quería hacer los mismos cambios que él, sólo que de una manera pacífica. Supuso que no había tenido que vivir lo que había vivido él, pero quizá esa inocencia hizo que viese que era capaz de cambiar las cosas con el arma más poderosa del mundo: las palabras. Nobles actos que consiguiesen cambiar el rumbo de un corazón.

A veces se reía interiormente por aquellas ideas. Él también creyó en los cambios con palabras, mas después de vivir lo que tuvo que vivir, aquello cambió de golpe. Nadie ganaba una batalla por las palabras. Eso lo sabía bien. Tragó la saliva intentando descifrar a aquella chica. No era compleja, pero algo había en ella que le atrapaba. Sonrío sin percatarse. Le había hecho creer que se podía cambiar el mundo con actos nobles.

—Tu mirada. —Dijo de golpe.

Obtuvo un leve «¿eh?» como respuesta. Aquello la sorprendió mucho y no pudo más que sonreír. Era una chica realmente preciosa y ya no era sólo su mirada, sino que su sonrisa también era lo suficientemente noble como para creer que en ese mundo, el cual empezaba a pudrirse, aún quedaban personas buenas.

Empezó a apartar la mirada nerviosa. Se había sonrojado levemente, quizá es que no estaba acostumbrada a aquellas palabras, pero juraría que no lo hizo con ninguna otra intención que con la de ser sincero con ella.

—No eres el primero que me dice que mi mirada puede cambiar las tuercas del mundo si quisiese. —Añadió dejando de sonreír— Mi padre me lo dijo también una vez.

—Pues mucha razón tenía. Venía a destruir este trono y has conseguido que no quiera iniciar una guerra en contra, sino que me has hecho creer que con palabras se puede cambiar.

Cogió aire lentamente— Intento hacerle creer a mi madre que el reino se mantiene gracias a su gente. Es cierto que los dragones eligen a las reinas, pero ellas en el reino deben velar tanto por la felicidad de los dragones como por la de su gente. No sé si mi madre siempre ha gobernado así porque nadie dice nada, pero está afectando a nuestra gente y es horrible pasear por las calles de mi reino y verles con esas miradas tristes y esos ruegos silenciosos. —Un par de lágrimas le cayeron de golpe— Ellos merecen el mismo respeto que el que tiene mi madre. Todos merecemos ser felices y sentirnos cómodos en nuestro lugar. Quiero que mi madre se dé cuenta de eso. Quiero que vea que un reino feliz la hará feliz a ella. Pero no —carcajeó desesperada— mira hacia otro lado e ignora los problemas de esas personas. No te sé decir qué es más importante que eso, sinceramente.

El silencio se hizo tras aquellas palabras. Era fascinante, sin duda alguna. Si no fuese porque era hija de la reina, no dudaría en pedirle que se le uniese. Tenerla en su equipo seguro que sería un punto a favor e, incluso, les enseñarían a actuar de otro modo.

—Por cierto, sé que perteneces a los Revolucionarios, pero ¿quién eres dentro del grupo?

Sonrió ampliamente— Soy el líder del Ejército Revolucionario, Monkey D. Dragon y he de decir que es toda una sorpresa que sepas ya de nosotros.

—¡No! —Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Eres el hijo del Vicealmirante Garp? —Carcajeó ante la idea— Fue él quien me dijo que su hijo había creado un ejército en contra del Gobierno Mundial, que me llevase cuidado por eso. Cómo es el destino, ¿verdad?

—¿Conoces a mi padre? Supongo que lo diría sin darse cuenta…

—Lo hizo, luego me pidió que le guardase el secreto. —Carcajeó de nuevo más animada— Yo me llamo Mei, soy la hija de la reina, pero no la heredera al trono, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Un placer. —Sonrió ampliamente— Estoy sorprendidísima, de verdad te lo digo. Nunca llegué a imaginar que estaría hablando con el mismísimo líder de los revolucionarios.

—Tampoco es para tanto. Además, no es nada importante, lo importante es saber llevar bien las cosas. Estamos empezando, así que aún es un poco complicado el decidir cómo queremos llevar las cosas.

—¿Cuántos sois ya en el ejército?

Se sonrojó levemente— Somos tres personas de momento… ¡Pero seguro que seremos muchos más en el futuro y nos haremos fuertes!

—Lo sé. Algo me dice que lo conseguiréis y seréis una parte fundamental de la historia. No sé de qué modo, pero tengo la sensación de ello.

—Lo importante es tener las cosas claras y ya después llevarlas a cabo.

—Dragon… —Su voz se ensombreció de golpe, cortando el buen gusto que le estaba dejando aquella conversación y, como tal, a él aquel cambio le preocupó— ¿Todo será por las armas?

—¡Mei! ¿Puedes unirte a nosotros y ayudarnos a elegir el camino? —Chasqueó arrepentido tras haber formulado aquella pregunta. No dudaba de que les serviría de ayuda, pero era la hija de la reina y eso, quizá le pudiese acarrear problemas en el futuro.

La pregunta le sorprendió demasiado, consiguiendo que alzase su mirada hasta encontrarla con la de él. Esos ojos desprendían seguridad y emoción por iniciar un cambio. Ella lo estaba viendo claramente en aquellos momentos y quería ayudarle, mas también veía que aquellos ojos guardaban una inocencia propia de su edad, por lo que le había dicho Garp, ambos tenían la misma edad y, pese a ello, ambos tenían una visión de las cosas diferente. Era cierto que ella creía en el cambio pacífico, mas también sabía que no siempre iba a poder llevarse a cabo, lo que le añadía cierta dificultad, sin embargo, aquel chico había pasado de un extremo a otro, queriendo iniciar una revolución en sus tierras para luego querer cambiar la situación mediante dulces palabras. Ni una cosa ni la otra. El cambio de su reino se llevaría con actos, sí, pero sin dejar de ver la realidad. Todo iba a ser más complejo de lo que él lo veía y ella quería hacerle ver que, por muy difíciles que fuesen las cosas, había una solución, que no fácil, pero las armas tendrían que ser siempre la última opción.

Cogió aire lentamente— Me uniré e intentaré ayudaros, pero habrá una serie de condiciones. —Sus palabras sonaban serias y penetraron en el otro de manera directa. Le vio asentir con cierto temor— Nadie puede enterarse de que estoy dentro del ejército, esa la primera y, la segunda es que nunca, —le miró fijamente— nunca intentarás llevar a cabo una revolución contra este reino. De estas tierras me encargaré yo.

Sus palabras pesaban e hicieron eco en su interior. Lo segundo fue lo que más le extrañó, ¿por qué no iba a poder formar parte del cambio de su reino? Al fin y al cabo, al formar parte de ellos aceptaba querer ayudar y dejarse ayudar siempre que fuese necesario, ¿qué problema tenía con ello? No lograba entender aquella posición, aunque quizá fuese por el tema de la historia con los dragones. O quizá es que había algo más en todo aquello, por lo que en aquellos momentos no sabía si debía preocuparse ante el hecho de haberle propuesto a aquella chica entrar dentro del Ejército Revolucionario. ¿Y si de verdad no había sido buena idea proponérselo?

Su mente divagaba ante tantas ideas que le aquejaban y no se percató de que el tiempo pasó. Pasó y llegó la noche, mientras que él y ella se mantuvieron en sus asientos, inmóviles, sopesando que todo aquello podría ser relevante para el futuro. Quién sabía, ahora mismo eran dos jóvenes con ideas de cambio, luchando por un futuro mejor para todos, sin ataduras y sin humillaciones. Ellos serían la tuerca del cambio, sin duda.

—Está bien. Acepto esas dos condiciones, aunque no niego que la segunda me deja un poco intrigado. ¿Por qué no podemos ayudarte con tu reino?

Sonrió ampliamente— Lo sabrás, estoy segura de ello, pero no creo que sea ahora el momento. Tenemos que crecer y empezar a cambiar las cosas poco a poco, empezando por las pequeñas piezas.

Asintió estirando su brazo, esperando a que ella hiciese lo mismo para aceptar el trato con una leve palmada. Les esperaba un largo camino. Un camino que no sería nada fácil, pero que, quizá, unidos, pudiesen llevar bastante lejos. Sí, sin duda llegarían muy lejos. Él sentía que el destino iba a estar de su parte.


	7. ··· 06 ···

**··· 06 ···**

Se había marchado poco después de que ocurriese todo. Algo le había sucedido a su padre y había salido corriendo. Se disculpaba una y otra vez en la carta que le dejó y le pedía que le llamase en cuanto la leyese. De eso hacía más de una semana y media. Pasaron tres días más para cuando consiguió recuperar las fuerzas y salir de casa. Aquel lugar la oprimía demasiado y haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada allí no le ayudaba en nada.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la casa de Rai y comprobar su estado. Algo la dejó intranquila cuando le dijeron que había pasado una semana inconsciente y él no se había preocupado de verla. Era algo que se salía de lo habitual en él. Observó la puerta cerrada con un pequeño trozo de papel pegado en el pomo de la misma. Lo miró con cierto temor hasta que se atrevió a cogerlo.

«Para Chiyo. Por favor, si no eres ella, no lo cojas, te aseguro que no te interesa. Las galletas sobre la ventana oeste puede que sí. Ve a por ellas y deja esto.» Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Qué habría hecho sin su amigo durante todo ese tiempo? Era su mejor apoyo hasta el momento y quien, a excepción de algunos casos, se había preocupado por ella y seguido sin dudarlo. Tenían las mismas ideas y su amistad se empezó a forjar desde la primera vez que pisó el reino con tres años. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sintieron que algo les unió para el futuro. «El mano derecha de la reina», así era como él se describía frente al resto del grupo. Shinobu era quien más se enfadaba con él ante esta afirmación. Aquel chico regordete también aspiraba a ese puesto y no toleraba que aquel flacucho se lo adjudicase sin permiso y sin decisión real. Las peleas entre ambos eran, sin duda, la diversión de todos los que conformaban aquel grupo aunque a veces se excedían y las heridas les dejaban más para el otro barrio que para el reino. No tenían remedio, mas ella había logrado quererles tal y como eran. Aunque también lo consiguió porque ellos la quisieron de igual manera.

Ahora sentía que debía devolverles el favor y protegerles, tal y como había hecho siempre los demás. Se estaba esforzando en ello, pero la aparición de Toshio la derrumbó. Algo quedó dentro de sí que la debilitaba y la hacía temblar cada vez que recordaba su mirada, pero sobre todo era aquella oscuridad la que la estremecía. ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? No les había dado tiempo a formar una enemistad, así que no entendía la razón por la que tenía tanto odio hacia su persona. Suspiró tendidamente, quizá no había respuesta para ello y debía dejarlo pasar. Lo mismo, si caminaba en sigilo él no se daría cuenta y lo dejaría pasar. ¿Acaso con el tiempo las cosas no se calmaban y todos encontraban su camino? Sí, seguro que dejándole hacer lograría abandonar su idea.

—Entonces no tengo que preocuparme… —Se susurró dando media vuelta para iniciar un nuevo paseo.

Eso debería haberla dejado lo suficientemente tranquila como para poder empezar a disfrutar del nuevo día, mas algo había dentro. ¿Y si no cambiaba? ¿Y si su oscuridad seguía aumentando? Entonces lo decidió: lucharía para evitarla. Pero no lucharía por las armas, lo haría con las palabras y conseguiría que entendiese que no merece la pena vivir lleno de odio. La vida era para disfrutarla en su totalidad, intentando disfrutar de cada momento y de cada persona que pasa por nuestra vida, sin importar el tiempo que estén a nuestro lado ni el daño que puedan llegar a causarnos. Tenemos que disfrutar de cada cosa lo máximo.

Cogió aire renovada. Aquellas palabras le había servido para sentir cierta valentía, cierta fuerza. Sin duda, antes que coger las armas, hay muchas otras opciones para intentar dar fin a un mal momento, a un mal gobierno. Las armas siempre tendrían que ser la última opción.

—Hoy es día quince. —Se dijo cambiando completamente sus pensamientos— Será mejor que vaya a comprar un ramo de flores y lo deje para recordarles. —Se dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por aquel camino de tierra y piedras.

Caminó con paso lento hasta llegar a aquellas ruinas quemadas. Nadie quiso destruir aquel montón de madera y hojas quemadas porque el recuerdo de la familia que se ocupaba del lugar era demasiado fuerte. Lo observaba con gran pesar. Sentía que el olor y el calor volvían a ella, como si volviese a estar dentro de aquella gran biblioteca.

Se agachó para dejar el pequeño ramo de flores y rezó en silencio. Las imágenes volvían a ella. No lloraba porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero el dolor, la angustia de sentir que había sido por su culpa se hacía con ella, consiguiendo que su piel se erizase. Aquel día fue una catástrofe en su vida. ¿Cuántas cosas perdió de golpe? ¿Y por qué ella estaba delante? Quizá las palabras que le dedicó su madrastra aquel día eran ciertas, por mucho que sus hermanos y parte de su familia le dijesen lo contrario.

—Ya han pasado nueve años desde la desgracia de la biblioteca.

La voz de aquel hombre la asustó. No le esperaba en absoluto y sólo pudo asentir en silencio. Notó que su mirada se posaba en ella, con la calidez que él sólo le dedicaba a ella, a su niña, como siempre decía.

—¿Sigues pensando que fue tu culpa?

—¿De quién sino? —Su voz sonó rota. No había más culpables que ella, eso lo sabía bien.

—No fue culpa tuya, Chiyo.

—Abuelo ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces. El fuego lo formé yo por todo lo que llevaba acumulado ese día.

Notó como se sentó a su lado y centraba su mirada en las ruinas negruzcas que se alzaban como un recuerdo punzante para ella. Esa destruida obra, que había sido una belleza en su momento, era signo de su poder. De su incontrolable poder.

—Nunca has hablado de ese día, Chiyo.

Negó con lentitud— No quiero hacerlo.

—¿Lo harás algún día? —Sus palabras no la presionaban y eso era algo que le agradecía plenamente al que era su abuelo adoptivo. Sin duda, aunque tenía muchos defectos, admiraba a ese hombre por todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento.

—El pasado, pasado está. —Susurró.

—Pero si te persigue como una bola encadenada a tu tobillo no está tan pasado.

—Lo sé, pero ahora mismo no pesa. Sé llevarlo, abuelo.

—Chiyo… No dejes que coja fuerza porque puede llegar a hacerte mucho daño en el futuro.

Le dio la razón de forma repetida y cansina. Entendía su preocupación, pero estaba bien y no tenía que estar tan atento con ella. Sabía cuidarse y salir de las peores situaciones y, además, había logrado hacerle frente a las malas decisiones que llevaba a cabo. Poco a poco se iba preparando para ser fuerte, así que nadie tenía que preocuparse por ella. Estaba bien.

—¿Dragon te ha enviado? —Le preguntó de golpe.

—Sí. —Carcajeó sonoramente— Me pillaba de paso, así que no podía negarme a ver a mi nieta, ¿verdad? Además, tengo noticias sobre tus hermanos que te alegrarán.

Alzó su mirada con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Sus hermanos, saber de ellos siempre la alegraba muchísimo.

—¡Cuéntame qué sabes de ellos!

—Que son unos idiotas. Maldita sea, les dije que tenían que ser unos grandes marines y ahora qué. Luffy se ha marchado de la isla para iniciar su batalla, logrando vencer al monstruo marino y Ace… En sus trece de pirata, nada nuevo.

—¿¡De verdad!? —Sus ojos se iluminaron— Luffy llegará verdaderamente lejos y saber esto me alegra muchísimo.

—¡No lo hagas! ¿Por qué no me hacen caso? Chiyo, habla con ellos y diles que dejen de hacer esas tonterías y se metan en la Marine. Escucharán a su hermanita, ya que a su abuelo no le hacen ni caso.

—Paso, Garp. Ellos han tenido ese sueño siempre y yo les he apoyado también siempre, así que no voy a entrometerme. Son felices y eso me hace feliz a mí también.

Carcajeó de nuevo de forma sonora y se lo contagió a ella. Ojalá consiguiesen cumplir sus sueños y vivir la vida como siempre han deseado. No pedía nada más que eso para ellos.

* * *

Volvió a gritar desesperada. Otra aguja se clavaba en su interior de forma lenta. Aquello no eran recuerdos negativos, ¿por qué le afectaba así? Sus fuerzas escaseaban y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Acaso no eran amigos y estaban luchando por lo mismo? ¿Por qué esa traición y ese ataque?

—¡Chiyo, por favor, aguanta!

La pobre Mie no tenía que estar aguantando eso. Ella era demasiado débil, ¿por qué hacerla sufrir así? Giró su rostro para toparse con su mirada y allí la vio, tumbada en el suelo e intentando por todos los medios acercarse a ella para sacarla de aquella oscuridad.

—¡No te acerques! —Le gritó desesperada. Sintió como su voz estaba partida por el miedo, el dolor y la desesperación de encontrarse allí.

¿Acaso no dijo que iba a ser más fuerte? ¿Por qué estaba jugando con ella de pronto? Escuchó sus pasos rodearla y volvió a esforzarse por girar de nuevo su rostro para encontrar su mirada con la de él.

—¿Por qué…? —Preguntó en un susurro casi silencioso. Sus fuerzas, poco a poco, la iban abandonando.

—No es culpa tuya. Solamente creíste que hacerte con el dolor de todos aquellos que te rodeaban era una buena idea y por eso hemos llegado hasta aquí. Tu dolor, tus temores, tu terror… Todo, Chiyo, todo ha hecho posible este maravilloso lugar.

—Íbamos a luchar contra Toshio… Por nuestros reinos… —Su voz se cortó por las lágrimas— ¿Por qué nos has traicionado?

—Me he cegado, Chiyo… No es tu culpa, ni la de ellos. Es… Es… Creo que es mía por no haber sabido aceptar que nunca serías mía. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —Su aliento de pronto chocó contra sus labios. Se había dejado caer y había acercado su rostro al de ella.

La miraba ensimismado y acariciaba con cuidado aquella blanca piel, ahora manchada por aquella empalagosa oscuridad. Daba igual, ella era preciosa a sus ojos. No importaba si la oscuridad se la tragaba y la convertía en un monstruo porque a sus ojos seguiría siendo hermosa. Su novio seguro que la abandonaría en cuanto la viese, pero él no lo haría. No, no lo haría. Él la amaba con toda su vida y no la dejaría escapar. Se la llevaría a un lugar lejano para que nadie pudiese molestarles y se olvidarían de Toshio y de todo el horror que había llevado a cabo tras su alzamiento. Ellos serían felices a su modo.

—Es un buen recuerdo… —Susurró— Mi… Abuelo… Y mis hermanos… Son felices, ¿por qué me haces daño con ello?

—Tus ansias de querer vivir con ellos, de querer vivir sus mismas aventuras son las que te provocan el dolor. No es envidia, es sentir que vives una vida equivocada lo que te duele. El Oscuro lo ha visto y ha querido coger más fuerza. Dios, Chiyo, este monstruo es magnífico. ¡Tienes tanto dolor y miedo metido en tu ser que estás creando una criatura maravillosa!

Sus palabras sonaron en eco. Aquella emoción de la que hablaba era simple repulsión hacia su persona. Ambas querían salir de allí, pero no podían. No había ni salida ni tampoco fuerzas para huir del lugar además, tampoco sabían dónde se encontraban. No sabían si seguían en la Isla de la Purificación o si, por otra parte, él se las había llevado a otra parte.

Sintió como sus ojos se cerraban sin dejar caer lágrimas. No tenía más fuerzas y todo aquel dolor la estaba matando poco a poco. Iba a ser fuerte. Se lo prometió a él, a Eri y a muchas otras personas importantes en su vida, ¿se iba a permitir fallar allí? No podía. Y mucho menos cuando no era Toshio. ¿Cómo iba a ser la portadora del Dragón Celestial si no era ni capaz de vencer al que creía un amigo? Era injusto y después de tantos golpes, ya no sabía qué era lo que estaba mal con ella.

Otra aguja. Otro grito desesperada. Su garganta le dolía ya. Su cuerpo se estaba llenado de ellas y el dolor era cada vez mayor. Las sentía absorber su ser y, con ello, sus fuerzas. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? ¿Alguien sería capaz de ayudarla a salir de allí?

—Por favor… Prometo que después de esto sí que seré fuerte… No os fallaré más… Ayuda…

* * *

Observó como su figura ascendía por la rampa con paso seguro. Admiraba esa seguridad en aquel hombre. Se giró y se despidió de nuevo alzando su brazo izquierdo y moviéndolo con energía.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? No me mientas, que tengo que enviarle un parte a mi hijo y a éste no le gusta las mentiras, pero qué te voy a contar, si ya le conoces. —Carcajeó girando su cara hacia su izquierda.

Carcajeo como respuesta— ¡Estoy bien! Sólo dile de mi parte que deje de exagerar.

—Chiyo. —Su rostro dejó su sonrisa de lado y centró su mirada en ella— Estamos aquí para lo que necesites, así que no tengas miedo con ser sincera con nosotros. Todo está bien. Además, ¿qué sería la familia si no se puede ayudar cuando se necesita, eh?

Asintió con una amplia sonrisa— De verdad que estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte, abuelo.

—Siempre, Chiyo. Tú no eres como los otros dos idiotas. A ti te quiero más. Pero te querré más si me haces el favor de hablar con ellos.

—¡No lo haré, así que vete ya! —Le gritó notando como aquel gran barco iba alejándose con cierta lentitud— ¡Gracias por la visita! Seguro que nos vemos pronto.

—¡No lo dudes! ¡Te quiero, mi-pequeña-nieta-adorable-que-conseguirá-que-sus-hermanos-sean-unos-grandes-marines! —Su voz iba apagándose lentamente debido a que poco a poco el barco iba alejándose.

—No lo haré… —Susurró sin poder evitar sonreír a par que derramar un par de lágrimas.

No podía con las despedidas. No importaba quién fuera, que verle marchar y verse ella en aquel lugar, sola, la superaba y rompía a llorar. Sentía una opresión en su interior, una pena demasiado profunda que explotaba cuando alguien importante para ella se marchaba. Si por ella fuese, los juntaba a todos y se quedaban en su isla para siempre, sin tener que separarse nunca. No estaba hecha para las lejanías una vez que había estado cerca de esas personas no obstante, cuando ya estaban lejos, la ausencia no era pesada y disfrutaba de sus días. El problema era el día de la separación, el día en el que se sentía perdida y demasiado sola. La soledad era su mayor temor y desde que volvió para vivir con Aki, la soledad se volvía mucho más profunda cuando alguien la dejaba atrás.

Cogió aire con cierta fuerza. Pero ya sólo le quedaban menos de dos meses para poder iniciar una nueva etapa y no podía evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo en su interior. Así que disfrutaría de todo y se dejaría de entristecer por ver aquellas figuras difuminarse en el horizonte. Les volvería a ver, tarde o temprano, les volvería a ver.


End file.
